The secret
by Edwardgirl14
Summary: This is about how the one of the Cullen girls has a secret, and everyone knows but Edward and Jasper. They try everything to try to figure it out. Please read!


The Secret*

Emmett, Edward, and Jasper are sitting on the couch in the Cullen's house, when the girls and Carlisle walk in the front door whispering, then they all look over at Edward and stop talking*

Edward- "What?' *reads their minds and can tell they are hiding something, because he hears nothing*

Carlisle- "Rose, I think it's time to tell Emmett."

Rose- Come Emmett, I have a surprise." *grins and holds her hand out for him to take*

Emmett- "ok babe," *graps her hand and she leads him into another room, with everyone else following except Alice and Bella*

Alice- *goes and sits by Jasper, and he pulls her into his arms and sits her on his lap*

Alice-*giggles and kisses him*

Bella- *goes and sits on Edwards lap and kisses him*

Edward- "so love, what's going on?"

Bella- "it's a secret, I can't tell you."

Edward- "love, we agreed no secrets."

Bella- "yes Hun, but this isn't my secret, so I can't tell you..."

Jasper- "Allie?'

Alice- "sorry babe, I can't tell you...." *gives him another kiss*

Jasper- "but babe, everyone else knows..."

Alice- "....and when it is time for you to know, then you can know."

Carlisle- "Bella, Alice....could you come in here?"

*Alice and Bella get up and walk to the room and Edward and Jasper follow*

*Edward and Jasper see Rose sitting on the bed, holding Emmett's hand in hers, crying with a smile on her face, (happy tears Edward thought) and looks over at Emmett sitting on the edge of the bed, and sees him reach his free hand and strokes her face and then kisses her, and see that Carlisle and Esme are standing and holding each other's hands with a smile on their face.

*Alice appears at the door* "babe, you can't be here." *kisses Jasper and then shuts the door*

Jasper- "Edward?"

Edward- "Nothing, I can't pick up anything!" *taps his head* "Bella must have her force field around them, so I can't hear any off their thoughts."

Jasper- "crap!" I'm feeling a lot of love in there....Love that's not going to me!" *growls*

Edward- "Ok....We have to think of a plan to find out that secret."

Jasper- "yeah, I have to know that secret, or it will drive me CRAZY!"

Edward- *mumbles* "to late"

Jasper- "Huh?"

Edward- "nothing.... What do we do?"

Jasper-"hmmm...I've got it! "You know how happy we make our women? You know how they wear those hot outfits for us, you know...the ones you rip up and tear to pieces?"

Edward- "yes, Jasper get to the point."

Jasper-"We can trick it out of them with our sexy bodies and those sexy outfits."

Edward- *turns away from the door to look at Jasper, and he gives him a confused look* "But it's for girls to wear, not guys."

Jasper- "yeah, but we will look so hot in those outfits, they will just have to tell us, so we find out the secret and have fun doing it."

Edward- *thinks about it* "Hmmmm...Well... I don't think this is going to work, but we can try, but im not just doing this for the secret, Im doing this for Bella as well."

Jasper- "alright, time to go to Victoria Secret!"

*at Victoria Secret*

Jasper- "um... What size do I need?"

Edward- "This is so AKWARD!"

*the manger of Victoria Secret walks over to them.*

Manager- "hello, Im Victoria......"

*Jasper interrupts her*

Jasper- "DUDE!" Are you Victoria....Like Secret?" "Like what is your Secret?" "I have always wanted to know!"

Manager- *laughs* "No, It's just a coincidence....that my name is Victoria, and I work here."

Jasper- "oh.....*looks disappointed* "I have always wanted to know, But can I recommend a slogan?"

Manager- "I guess..."

Jasper- "How about.... Victoria Secret...Victoria don't tell any body! "Does that sound cool?"

Manager-"ummm....Whatever.

Jasper-*frowns*

Edward- "anyway....

Manager- "so are you shopping for someone special?'

Jasper-"no we r......"

Edward- *puts his hand over Jasper's mouth* 'YES! "Sorry, he is a little...well he's not all there...if you know what I mean. *winks at her for her to understand*

Manager- "oh...."

Jasper- "yeah...that's right!" *tries to wink at her but he can't, he just keeps trying but both eyes keep closing*

Jasper- "well crap!" *keeps trying to wink*

Edward- "see....?"

Manager- "yeah. So what size are your wives?"

Edward- "yes, they are for our wives."

Manager- "ok, so what are their sizes?'

Jasper- "idk, but they are around our size....so what do you think our size is?"

Manager- "they are built like you?"

Jasper- "Exqueeeezzzzz ME?" "Did you just call me fat??"

Manager- *laughs* "no built means muscular...."

Jasper- "oh...*shows his biceps* "thanks."

Edward- "they are just around our sizes, so what do you think our size is, and please hurry, we are kind of in a hurry."

Manager- "ok...You look like you would be a 9.... *points at Edward* ...and you a 10 "*points at Jasper*

Jasper- "see there you go again!" calling me fat!"

Edward-"thank you, we will be on our way."

*they both grap there outfits and go into separate dressing rooms*

Jasper- "oh...I like this one!" *tries on another*

Edward-"I hate this!" "This is for girls...oh....where does that string even go.... Oh...I don't even want to know."

Jasper- Edward?"

Edward- *reads his mind * "oh no!"

Jasper- "Edward!" *his voice getting squeaky* "Edward....Its stuck, the zipper is stuck on....oh you know what it is ...you can read my mind............please its stuck...and to be a guy I need it!"

Edward- "I'm not going to help, that is just nasty!"

Jasper- "Edward...I'm losing circulation!" *voice getting squeakier*

Edward- "just break the zipper!"

Jasper- "I can't...it will hurt to bad!"

Edward- *whispers* "...and this is coming from a vampire...?"

*all of a sudden there is a knock on Jaspers dressing room door*

Voice- "excuse me, is someone in here?"

Jasper- *eyes widen in shock when he realizes he knows that soft, sweet voice....Alice*

Alice-*knocks on the door again* "hello?"

Edward- *hears the voice and freezes in the dressing room*

Jasper- *since he is in pain, he doesn't have to fake the girlie voice* "Umm...Yes...Shoot!"

Alice- *knocks on the door* "mam... do you need me to get you some help?" "You sound like you need some help?"

Jasper- "umm...no...I'm fine..."

Alice- "do I know you?" you sound familiar?"

Jasper - "I don't think you know me babe...I mean Hun.."

Alice- "oh...I'm sorry, well my name is Alice Cullen, I just thought recognized your voice." "What is your name?"

Jasper- "umm...I am....Urnesta!!!"

Alice- *giggles her sweet giggle* "I'm sorry for laughing..., me and my husband have an inside joke with that name."

Jasper- "oh...so your married?" *smiles* what's he like?"

Alice- "oh... he is just so sweet and loving, greatest man I have ever met, my soul mate, the most important person to my heart, my oxygen, he is sexy, great body, and well...*giggles* ..Words can't explain how great his kisses are, they send electricity through my body...he makes me feel so special. I love that man..I wouldnt be able to live my life without him, it wouldnt even be a life, if he wasn't in my life, I need him, and he is m sexy angle."

Jasper- *chokes up with happiness and pride*

Alice-"...but I know he loves me, but....*cries a little* "im not sure he feels the same way I do.. and *Jasper hears her sit down on the other side of the door, so he puts his ear to the other side of the door.* ...tonight is our anniversery...I came here to get a outfit for tonight...you know how us women do that for our guys....gosh I hope he remembers and loves me the way I love him..."

Alice- "im sorry for telling you all of this mam, I just needed to get this out.

Jasper- "I bet he really loves you....I know he loves you!"

Alice- "he hasn't shown it in awhile..."

Jasper- "I showed you last.....I mean Well he is going to show you how much he loves you tonight, he is just going to love the heck out of you."

Alice- "I hope so...thanks for listening to me Mrs....Urnesta. *gets up and giggles and walks off*

Jasper- *sighs in relief* "I thought I was a gonner.."

Edward- *zips up his jacket and Jasper hears*

Jasper- "did you get it off?"

Edward- "no...Im going to have to wear it home...then take it off."

Jasper-*puts his clothes over the outfit*

Edward- "im going to leave the money on the counter." *looks at the price tag*** $40?**" 'for something I just rip to shreds?" ah...who cares..we are rich.!"

Jasper- *looks at his price tag* "yes..mine is $10, its on sale!"

Edward- "ok, I will leave $50 on the counter**."**

*they run past Alice and Bella*

*back at the Cullens house*

Edward- *back into his regular clothes* "ahh... its so nice to be out of that uncomfortable outfit!"

Jasper- "So much a relief!"

*Alice and Bella walk in the door.*

Alice- "I met a special someone today...it helped me so much!"

Jaspet- *starts fuming with anger* "YOU WHAT?" WITH SOMEONE ELSE? WHO? I WILL KILL HIM!"

Alice- "babe...you think I .... I think I would cheat on you?"...."well Happy Aniversery to you to ! *starts crying and runs upstaires*

Jasper- "Babe...wait!" *runs after her*

Edward- "hello to everyone to!"

Rosalie- "oh..." *graps her stomach and smiles*

Edward- "what?"

Rose- "nothing...its...just ....Gas!...yeah thats it...and explosive diarreaha!"

Emmett- "eww...hun...thats not....

Rose- *gives him a warning glare*

Emmett- "oh...yeach, sorry its embarrasing she...yeah....gas...

Edward- "yeah....right....whatever...."

Rose- "ok...whatever... you will find out the truth when it is time for you to know."

Edward- '....And when is that?" hmmmm...???"You just going to leave it a secret forever!!!"""

*gets mad*

Rose- "fine!" Im Pregnant!!!" *runs off cryin* "I need a milkshake...and a fluffy pillow.....I NEED A FLUFY PILLOW!!!" Emmett...babe...?"

Emmett- "her and her moodswings!'

Rose- "what!"

Emmett- nothing...dear....!" "coming !"

Edward- *still standing there in shock*

*Bella walks in and Edward un-freezes immediatly and goes and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her*

Edward- "hello love..."*kisses her again then chuckles*

Bella- Hello....Edward....oh I know what you are trying to do... im sorry I can't tell you."

Edward- "I already know, love." *kisses her on the cheek and then the lips again*

Babe-"oh babe....What?" "how did you find out?"

Edward- "Rose told me....

Bella-" Rose told you?"

Edward- "yes love..."

Bella- "ok, just as long as you didn't sneak around with this *taps his head with her finger* "that can get you in a lot of trouble. *giggles*

Edward- "is it getting me in trouble now?" *chuckles*

Bella- "its getting there..."*kisses him*

*Upstaires with Alice and Jasper*

*Alice is layin on the bed, face first in a pillow crying* Alice- "I thought he loved me......*has a vision*

Jasper- *walks in their room and closes the door softly* "Allie...baby....

*Alice turns to Jasper, and he looks in her eyes, seeing that she has her vision look on.*

Jasper- *runs to the bed and graps her in his arms and sits down at the edge of the bed* "Alice, sweetheart...What do you see....

Alice- *still seeing the vision* "he doesnt love me....im going to the .....Volturi....why am I doing that?...they are thinking about....hurting me...i asked them to...."

Jasper- *shakes her lightly* "babe... sweetheart.... Allie, don't you dare leave me, don't go to those awful killers!...babe please don't..... babe.....sweetie......please don't leave me, I love you...you are my life, my heart, my soul. I love you with every breath in me, please don't leave me... it's our anniversary..please....I love you.....don't go to Volturi, I need you, my love, every time you touch me, it makes me feel so special, I love your sweet, tender kisses, your small ,little hands, your beautiful smile, the way you look at me, when I walk into the room, the look that sends chills down my spine.....I love you...Alice Cullen.....I want you to be mine always. *leans down and kisses her, kisses her tender and passionately, small tears fallin from his eyes."

Alice- *comes out of the vision* "Jasper...?'

Jasper- "yes babe?"

Alice- "I love you...Please don't leave me....don't let me hurt myself, don't let me go... to those horrible people, please..."*crying* "please never leave me, dont let me go, never let me go, just hang on to me forever!"

Jasper- *wipes her tears away with his fingers* "no problem sweetheart, I love you, I will never let you go, you will stay here with me forever."

Alice- *wipes his tears away* "'Forever?. *grins*

Jasper- "forever....Happy aniversery." *kisses her pationatly*

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this, I know its long, but I still hope you enjoy. If I get a chance, I will continue to tell how Rose could be pregnant...even though it's not possible, but again, in my stories, different things happen. Thank you, for know this is done. Enjoy


End file.
